


no innocent one in this game

by pettigrace



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt just wants to go visit his family for Christmas. He gets stuck at the airport. And so does Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no innocent one in this game

Kurt has looked forward to Christmas. Of course he has. Although the holidays have always been the most stressful time in his whole life (not even comparable to his internship at Vogue), he’s been excited to be back home with his family. He’s imagined it all too well: baking with Carole, sitting in the living room, his dad and Finn on each of his side and he’s be reading some magazine while they shout at whatever Christmas movie is on TV. They’d just shout at everything that won’t be able to hear them.

He would’ve gone shopping with Mercedes and Tina once the shops are open again- Rachel would stay in New York where her dads would visit, so he doesn’t need to worry about her.

Maybe he would’ve met Blaine at the Lima Bean.

But all his hopes are crushed when he’s standing at the airport, eyes focused on the announcement board that says his flight has been cancelled in last minute.

He should’ve expected something like that. His cab hadn’t needed a full hour to get here because of the usual traffic jams occurring at the start of vacation time, but because the driver hadn’t been able to see _anything_. The snow had been so bad, anyone has barely managed to move on the street _at all_.

Almost all the flights have been cancelled, as it seems. Kurt only sees one or two that are simply delayed. People around him are complaining and groaning in annoyance. A lot of them pull out their phones and he follows their example, dialling his dad’s number.

He sounds as crushed as Kurt feels, he’s been looking forward to this as much as he has after three months of not seeing one another.

He could try hitchhiking, but if planes don’t even take off, there’s little chance for someone to driving a car _and_ taking a stranger.

“Hey, dad—wait, there’s an announcement—“, he quickly says when he hears a bell tone on the airport’s speakers.

“Due to the weather conditions, all flights have been cancelled. We ask everyone inside the building to stay there as it is not safe outside.”

“Oh damn,” Kurt sighs before he can stop himself, closing his eyes as the complaining of the people around him gets louder. “We’re snowed in.”

“What?”, his dad asks, sounding alarmed.

“Yeah, they said to stay inside because of the blizzard.”

Kurt can basically hear his dad nod along as he answers, “Then you better do that. They’ll know what’s the best. You want me to stay on the line?”

“I think I should save my battery.”, Kurt replies although he _doesn’t_ want to hang up, doesn’t want to be locked inside with thousands of angry strangers and no familiar voice by his side. “God knows what else happens. I’ll call you if there’s any news.”

“Alright. Be careful, kiddo.”

“Always am. I love you, dad.”

 

 

Sebastian hasn’t particularly looked forward to leaving New York for Christmas. Sure, he would see his mum again which would be cool, but he would be forced to stay with the family, meet up with his grandma, aunt and relatives he hasn’t even heard about before, and his sister would most likely be on an entirely different continent, doing what _she_ wants while he would die of _boredom_.

But anyway, all of that would probably have been better than being forced to stay inside of an _airport_ with lots of _loud_ and _annoying_ people around. If he hears one more person declaring how sad they are about not being able to come home, he’s gonna punch them in the face.

Would it really kill them to send a text?

“Snowed in at the airport. Will update you.” Simply as that, his mum is informed. He doesn’t need to cry on the phone.

He just hopes he’ll get to leave for his apartment at least soon.

He’s glad people in New York are almost used to things like this. If the same were to happen in Ohio… ‘Panic’ wouldn’t probably be the right word to describe it. Their reaction would be even worse than what’s pissing him off right now.

Ohioan people are like wild animals. Confront them with something they’re not familiar with and they’ll freak out.

Fortunately, most of his fellow Warblers has original come from big cities as well. They weren’t as barbaric as, let’s say, New Directions, for example. They’ve been raised in a proper way of living and they didn’t cause him a headache too often.

Of course, while New Yorkers don’t panic, they sure do complain in the same volume.

He presses a finger against his temple and shoots whoever looks into his direction while shouting into their phone an angry look. They don’t hang up, but they look around and leave his personal space.

His phone beeps in his pocket and when he pulls it out, his mum has answered, a bit of concern swinging with her words, saying she’d sad to hear that and hope he’ll be fine.

He sighs and shoves it away without replying. He doesn’t need his mum making him feel bad about something that isn’t his fault.

If he really has to stay here for a while, he should probably look if he can find a comfortable seat somewhere.

 

 

Kurt sighs and sinks back onto the bench as he lets his phone slide down into his pocket. He considers shooting a bitch-glare at the man next to him who is using up more space than he should have but stops himself. Starting an argument won’t help his case at all.

He’s just sent out some texts at Mercedes and Rachel and now the latter is basically _cheering_ at him. That he won’t be back in Lima only means he can celebrate Hanukkah with her and the Misters Berry.

This is not how this was supposed to go. And also, he’d have to get out of here first.

He wishes he could distract himself at least, but sadly he hadn’t even brought a book with him. The magazines in his handbag he’s read two hours ago already.

There haven’t been any new announcements, nobody here has a clue if the snow got any better and when some people tried to get outside, they were advised to get back into the hall and wait for news.

Kurt hopes he won’t have to spend the whole day locked inside with thousands of angry strangers. If someone he knew would be here, he could manage to stay calm and endure it, but right now the only possibility he has would be to start a conversation with a stranger – which would inevitably turn into a complaint contest. That wouldn’t help his mood at all.

This is just great. The only solution he has is staring somewhere and hoping he doesn’t fall asleep in the meantime. He doesn’t want to give anyone an even better chance to rob him.

He doesn’t know for how long exactly he has been sitting there when his eyes fall on a familiar silhouette. The universe really hates him- The whole time he’s been wishing to run into someone he knows and then…

“Smythe?”, he hears himself say quietly before raising his voice. “Smythe!”

Why does he call for him? Maybe he’s actually gone insane now. Does the AC even produce enough oxygen for thousands of people _staying_ in the room? That’s it. No fresh air, noise all around him, nothing to do – it all makes him call for a guy he hates.

Sebastian actually reacts. Lifts his head and finds his eyes. His expression doesn’t even change as he turns to walk towards Kurt instead of wherever he was headed, carrying his jacket after himself.

Soon enough he’s standing in front of him and Kurt’s apparent madness causes him to _smile_ , glad to see someone he knows, even if it’s Sebastian Smythe of all people.

His smile falls, though, when Sebastian throws his jacket into Kurt’s lap and leaves without a single word.

Kurt takes that as a sign that he’ll come back and starts putting together an appropriate greeting in mind.

 

 

Sebastian lets out a sigh of relief when he’s finally able to leave the bathroom. Sure, thousands of people would add up to some of them occupying the pissoirs at all times, but it’s been so full in there that you could think they don’t have another bathroom in the whole damn airport.

He wipes his hands a bit drier on his jeans and scans the crowd to see if Kurt’s still in the same place or if he’s decided to go somewhere where Sebastian wouldn’t find him. That would be weird, after all Kurt’s called for _his_ attention and not the other way around, but Sebastian trusts him to do anything.

In fact, Kurt’s still in the same spot, Sebastian’s jacket in his lap, folded neatly, and his hands lying down on it. He’s looking up and while Sebastian can only see his profile, he can tell he doesn’t look happy.

Sure, Kurt wouldn’t have been the first person to come to his mind when asking for a companion – he’d actually be in, like, the second last place probably, only topped by his father (and Trump maybe.) – but at least he’ll have something to do now. Throwing insults at Kurt Hummel’s head sounds like a good thing to do when you’re stuck in an airport.

He walks over to him, holding out a hand for his jacket with a stern expression, expecting the worst. Much to his surprise, though, Kurt hands him the jacket and waits until he’s put it down on the floor and taken a seat on it, crossing his arms as he raises an eyebrow.

“And where have you been?”

“Who would’ve thought you’re that interested in my life?”, Sebastian puts on a smirk.

Kurt rolls his eyes in response. “Oh, please. One may be allowed to wonder when a hideous jacket gets thrown in their face.”

“I’m having a Deja-vu.”, Sebastian mumbles to himself before loudly adding, “I don’t know why you so desperately want to believe my aim is this bad, but I did _not_ throw it into your face. Once again. Come by to a game some time and see for yourself.”

Kurt presses his lips into a thin line.

“I’ve been to the bathroom if you need to know.”, Sebastian says and crosses his legs.

Kurt nods before he says, “Who’d have figured you’d be going home for Christmas.”

“Raiding my jacket, did you?“, Sebastian replies although his ticket isn’t in his jacket but in his jeans back pocket, neatly tucked into his wallet.

Kurt snorts at him. “It’s Christmas. Where else would you go?”

“Maybe I’m having an adventure trip. The _good_ side of Paris doesn’t care if it’s Christmas or not.”

“Your parents live in _Paris_?”

“What?”, Sebastian chuckles softly, knowing exactly the impact his words will have on Kurt. “Blaine didn’t tell you?”

“He said you _used_ to live there.”

“Well, that’s true. _I_ lived in Paris, then in Westerville, then in New York. My mum stayed in France.”

“One is not like the others.”

Sebastian scuffs. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

 

 

For a moment, Kurt catches himself staring at Sebastian with understanding. He knows the other boy’s reasons for despising Ohio is just that he’s _used_ to something better, but the fact that they’ve both been longing to get out of it makes him feel connected to the former Warbler.

“I didn’t know you’d be in New York.”

“It was either New York or Philadelphia. Or somewhere in Australia, but I can’t stand their accents.”, Sebastian says. “Choosing between those two was difficult for reasons you probably don’t understand.”

A smirk and Kurt has never felt a stronger urge to punch someone in the face.

“Gaybourhood vs Christopher Street does sound like a tough call for you to make.”, he answers with as much disgust as possible.

The smirk only grows wider. Good to know Sebastian hasn’t changed at all in the time they haven’t crossed paths.

“Still the same prude, as I see.”, the brunette says with a soft chuckle.

“And you’re still a slut. Good to know we stayed true to our natures.”

“Such strong words.”, Sebastian says playfully. “Don’t you want to know _what_ I’m doing here?”

“Not really.”, Kurt shakes his head.

“You’ll love the answer.”, a wiggle with his eyebrows.

“Have you been accepted to a highly-praised ballet school?”, Kurt sighs.

Sebastian blinks at him, no actual expression on his face. “No. Have you? Because _that_ would be fun.”

Kurt shakes his head but a bit of surprise is floating through his mind. How would _that_ be _fun_? For Sebastian? To make fun of him, probably. Sebastian would have a good laugh seeing Kurt in tights. “So what are you doing here?”

“Studying law!”, Sebastian says with what seems to be an honest smile and opens his arms in cheering.

Kurt bursts into laughter.

“See? Told you you’d love it.”

“Are you serious?”, Kurt says, still chuckling a bit. “Did you lose a bet?”

Sebastian snorts but Kurt sees he’s not being as pissed doing so as usually. “I don’t have to defend my choices in front of you.”

“I’m just surprised, that’s all.”, Kurt answers, not sure while he feels the need to clarify. “Do you enjoy it?”

“I do.”, Sebastian says with a serious nod. “What about you and NYADA?”

He seems genuine, like he actually has no clue, like he really thinks Kurt has been accepted, that he has been good enough and for a split second Kurt _enjoys_ that feeling. That even someone who doesn’t like him thinks he’s talented enough to make it. But then reality hits him.

“That didn’t happen.”, Kurt says, the neutral voice he’s practised the past year, ever since he’s learnt he hasn’t been accepted, ever since he’s had to tell people he hasn’t been good enough.

And even if Sebastian sounds like he hasn’t expected this, it surprises Kurt to see him actually _react_ like that. He’s thought Sebastian would put on a smirk, claim that he’s known that from the start. Anything to butter down Kurt. But here he sits, looking at Kurt with true disbelief.

“What? That’s ridiculous.”, he gasps. “Why would they decline you?”

“They don’t exactly write that into the letters. But I don’t care, that’s their loss.”, Kurt answers, lifting his head and sticking his nose into the air, a tone as proud as he manages lying in his words.

“That’s the right way of thinking.”, Sebastian says much to his surprise. “So what do you do now?”

“Studying design and working at Vogue dot com.”

“Seriously?”, Sebastian raises an eyebrow. Kurt waits for him to make a comment. “That’s actually kinda impressive. Not even twenty and already in everyone’s asses this high up. Metaphorically speaking, of course.”

“I’m surprised you even know what Vogue is, seeing how you dress.”, Kurt replies shooting a look at Sebastian’s sweater.

 

 

“Me knowing my way around fashion business doesn’t mean I need to follow the rules.”, Sebastian answers with a small smirk.

“How exactly do you ‘know your way around’?”, Kurt says, making air-quotes but Sebastian can tell he’s intrigued.

So he just gives him a smirk.

“Oh, so you think I won’t be able to find out myself?”, Kurt mirrors his smirk. “You underestimate me, Smythe.”

“I’d never dream of it.”, Sebastian answers, a hand over his heard and voice full of sarcasm.

The next thing Kurt says surprises him. Not because Kurt says it but because _he_ hasn’t realized it. “Okay, but why are you so… civil? Has the Christmas spirit gotten to you?”

“I think it might be the mixing oxygen.”, Sebastian says in a serious tone. That probably really is why he hasn’t felt the need to _actually_ insult Kurt the whole day.

He looks around, eager to see if there’s some effect on the others as well. Most people are sitting by now, too, after three hours of standing around they’ve just dropped onto whatever surface they’ve found. There a still a few people wearing angry looks on their faces but most of the travellers trapped here have started conversations about God-knows-what.

“They can’t make us stay here the whole day, can they?”, Kurt asks, shooting a look down at his phone.

“They can’t _make_ us anything. If the people trying to get outside had been persistent enough, they would have let them out after some time.”, Sebastian responds. “You can go try your luck.”

“I’m going to pass.”, Kurt shakes his head. “My clothes are suffering enough as it is, I think going out now wouldn’t help the case.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, shooting a look at Kurt’s pants. “Flying in that would’ve been uncomfortable anyway.”

“Checking me out?”

“Now the oxygen’s messing with _your_ brain.”, Sebastian snorts. He wouldn’t even check out Kurt if they were the only two men left on the planet. “But your pants _are_ tight as fuck.”

A smug grin on Kurt’s face.

“Didn’t we agree I am the one full of himself here? Don’t steal my title, Hummel.”

 

 

“What’s the best Christmas present you’ve ever gotten?”

The question surprises both of them. Some more time has passed, let it be hours or mere minutes, everything feels like ages at this point. Sebastian has spread himself out on his jacket, leaning on one arm. From what Kurt can tell, he’s been about to fall asleep. He’s just started the conversation ago so he won’t have to keep an eye on Sebastian’s things as well.

“My hamster.”, Sebastian’s response is almost immediate.

It surprises Kurt. Of all the things he’s thought Sebastian would say (‘my awful cologne’, ‘the Lacrosse gear I got when I started playing’, ‘the blowjob my friend’s dad gave me last year’), this is nothing he’s even considered. Sebastian doesn’t strike him as the guy who’d own a pet. _Oh god_ , what has the poor animal seen in its short life?

“What about you?”, Sebastian’s question saves him from planning out a rescue-mission for a _hamster_.

“My car.”

Sebastian laughs at him. He should’ve expected it. He’s used to that response as soon as people find out he knows how a car works. “Oh man, had I known we were actually playing to find out who’s a better liar…”

“You do realize my dad owns a garage, right? I spent half my childhood in there.”

“Please spare me the sad bonding story of the Hummel family.”, Sebastian says, all of sudden back to his seriousness and no hint of teasing in it. _He means it_.

Kurt catches himself wondering if Sebastian and his family don’t get along. Then he remembers he doesn’t care, so he shoots him an annoyed glance. It’s not like he’s _planned_ on telling _Sebastian_ about his life.

 

A few more hours pass, having them sit around and talk. Much a surprise to both of them, they barely ever feel the need to kill each other. Kurt is also confused because Sebastian hasn’t asked him about Blaine at all (not that he minds, he wouldn’t like telling Sebastian that they broke up anyway).

They’re actually pretty much nice to each other and when Sebastian actually falls asleep after some time, Kurt doesn’t wake him up but keeps an eye on his things. The only thing that bothers him is that he’s basically left alone again now and starts to get bored rapidly. He finds himself looking at Sebastian every now and then, watching how his lips part ever so slightly as he takes deep breaths. Somehow it makes him look human.

Sebastian only wakes up when there’s a new announcement on the speakers, his eyes must’ve been put on alert for the bells only and not for talking people around him, and he sits up immediately, listening intently like he hasn’t done anything else at all.

Kurt doesn’t even listen himself, he stares at Sebastian being so focused in disbelief. Of course, that skill would explain how Sebastian could lead the life he leads and still graduate from a school as difficult as Dalton, but actually seeing it is fascinating.

“We should wait a bit.”, Sebastian suddenly says. “Everyone will be running for the exits so unless you want to be killed…”

“What?”, Kurt blinks. And then he realizes _they’re free_. That’s what the announcement was about: they can leave. “Oh, yeah, no, you’re right.”, he quickly says so Sebastian won’t notice he _hasn’t been listening_.

They stay in their places, watching people hurry towards the exits just like Sebastian had guessed they would until they’re almost the last ones to be in the hall. As it appears, there won’t be any flights today (at least Kurt guesses that’s why _everyone_ left) and they slowly start getting up, stretching their legs since they have been sitting for so long.

 

 

It’s still cold as balls and windy outside but it’s stopped snowing for now, the street still covered in a thick white coat. There are no cars on the streets and for the first time since moving here, Sebastian is glad he lives so close to the airport because there’s no way he’d manage to take a cab.

He shoots a look at Kurt out the corner of his eyes, watches him pull his coat closer as he starts shivering slightly and asks, “How do you get home?”

“Rachel’s said she’s gonna check if the subways are working once we get out, I probably should tell her.”, Kurt answers, pulling out his phone and starting to type on it. “What about you?”

“I’m gonna walk, it’s not that far.”

Kurt nods and locks his phone’s screen. “So… Are you still flying once the air is free?”, he asks and Sebastian can notice an awkward tone in his voice. Turns out Kurt is actually _trying_ to not start a fight.

“Depends on _when_ it’s free. I’m not going to spend seven hours in a plane just to fly right back again.”, he responds. “What about you? You sure don’t wanna miss your daddy?”

“Sounds like _you_ have daddy issues.”, Kurt replies and Sebastian snorts because _yes_ , he has problems with his dad but those certainly _aren’t_ ‘daddy issues’. Kurt ignores him and continues, “No, but it’s the same for me. Like, going home for just for two days or something would be crazy.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. The flight to Lima takes about a quarter of that to Paris. If Kurt is really as close to his dad as he seems, why would he mind that a short trip?

“I’d have to see most of New Directions within those two days, mind you.”, Kurt explains.

Sebastian can’t even hide his understanding. New Directions were a bunch of idiots, all of them annoying children. He doesn’t even understand how one could survive an hour with them in a choir room.

“So anyway… What I was getting at—“, Kurt says while looking opening his bag and looking for something. “Nobody should be alone on Christmas.”

Sebastian watches him write something down on a piece of paper.

“Not even you.”, Kurt finishes and hands it to him.

Sebastian takes it and for a moment, he can’t do anything but stare at it, not sure how to react. He wouldn’t mind not seeing his family, but the thing is, all of the people he knows in New York are busy with _their_ families, so he’d be bored out of his mind. Hanging out with someone would be great, but… He’s surprised that _Kurt_ who despises him, is basically inviting him over.

He gives it back.

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him, something between confusing and annoyance written on his face and before he can shout at him, Sebastian adds, “Write down your name, too, would you? You have no idea how many numbers I get in a day.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! have a nice festive time!


End file.
